DESCRIPTION: The investigator has found a sequence element in the APP promoter that is essential for high levels of expression. The sequence element contains a binding domain for a novel nuclear factor that activates transcription from the APP promoter. The investigator proposes to purify the factor by affinity chromatography, determine the subunit composition, clone the factor. The mechanism via which the factor operates will addressed by mutagenesis and in vitro transcription.